


Finally

by Loba19



Category: Project Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I WANNA SEE MORE FLUFF BETWEEN THESE TWO, I just wanted to get this out of my system, I'm getting more impatient, Love Confessions, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, please just release already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loba19/pseuds/Loba19
Summary: Just a very short fic on Primrose realizing Ophilia's feeling for her, and then deciding to wait until the cleric confessed.





	Finally

This was unusual. Primrose deduced someone had a crush on her, and she was unsure how to proceed. People admiring her was nothing new, and the dancer was always ready to use that attraction to her benefit, however this time it was different. Ophilia was the one sporting a crush on the dancer, and was doing a terrible job at hiding it too. Stuttering and blushing profoundly whenever Primrose stood next to her or accidentally touched her. Primrose thought that the cleric's bashfulness was adorable.  
However the one time she decided to make a flirtatious remark towards Ophilia caused the cleric to completely freeze on the spot, changing color to the one of a lobster, proceeded by muttering something no one understood and then hiding out in her Inn room for 3 days.

A disaster really.

But what confused Primrose was that she really wanted to follow after Ophilia, apologize and maybe hold her so she feels better. The dancer realized she was indeed sporting some attraction for the fair cleric, but there was a problem. She was stumped on what to do. She could seduce anyone pretty easily, that was part of her job after all. But, doing to Ophilia what she used to do to clients felt wrong. So she decided she was not going to push her friend, she would be patient, and wait until Ophilia felt ready to admit her feelings to her. 

This decision really ruined the betting pool odds the rest of the party had made. Tressa and Alfyn trusted on Primrose's seducing abilities too much.

And so, several weeks passed, too many weeks passed. Until one random night Ophilia approached Primrose.  
"Prim, I need to ask you something"

You see, at this point Primrose had accepted that the cleric was probably a devout celibate and that she was going to become one by association. So when she looked at Ophilia and saw a slight blush painting her cheeks, fierce determination in her eyes, fists clenched in anticipation. That instantly gave Primrose an adrenaline rush.  
"Yes?" she was trying to not sound too hopeful, she did not want to scare the cleric away, again.  
"Please stop me whenever you think this is weird. But I've been thinking for a while now, and… and what I… I have to say… is… " She was struggling, she was gonna give up. Primrose clenched her own fists and prayed to the fire to give Ophilia hope, it had to be her to make the first move. She had to do it.  
"Ugh this is so stupid… sorry Prim" Ophilia tried to hide her face behind her hands. Primrose was having none of it. She got up and grasped the cleric's soft hands "No it isn't, tell me, please" Primrose held Ophilia's hands tighter, to give her courage, to make her feel safe. They locked eyes. Ophilia sucked in her breath

And kissed Primrose

Softly, it was barely a little peck on the lips. But it was enough for the dancer. She let go of Ophilia's hands and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. The shy cleric was turning into a lobster again. Primrose sighed, "Finally" Ophilia looked into the dancer's eyes, she found nothing but adoration in them. And she relaxed in Primrose's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be studying for my calculus exam, but I had to get rid of my creative energy. These two just sound to cute together. CAN'T WAIT TO PLAY THE GAME AND GET EVEN MORE IDEAS TO WRITE ABOUT THEM.
> 
> Also I made this in like 20mins, so don't judge too hard. But you find a mistake please let me know and I'll fix it quickly.


End file.
